


Простор для флирта

by Anne_Boleyn, WTFSlash2020



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Boleyn/pseuds/Anne_Boleyn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFSlash2020/pseuds/WTFSlash2020
Summary: Эрик встречает в продуктовом какого-то мудака. Очень привлекательного мудака.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 56





	Простор для флирта

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Free-Range Flirting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426198) by [endingthemes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endingthemes/pseuds/endingthemes). 



Закупаться лучше всего утром в субботу. К одиннадцати уже набегает толпа народа, заполняя проходы, а очереди на кассах разрастаются до невероятных размеров. Зато в 9:30 в магазине практически пусто: Эрик, тяжело навалившись на тележку, плетется по проходу, а немногочисленные сотрудники раскладывают товар по полкам.

Эрик сворачивает за угол и чуть не врезается в тележку, которую бросили прямо посреди магазина, перегородив весь проход. Эрик усилием воли подавляет раздражение: не так уж сложно поставить тележку у стены, но нет! Какой-то придурок попросту бросил ее в центре зала. Эрик вздыхает и отодвигает препятствие с дороги. Колеса тележки оглушительно скрипят, еще больше действуя на нервы, и тут Эрик замечает, что все товары в корзинке исключительно органические, без глютена белка, без ГМО, и даже мясо — от животных, которых никогда не содержали в клетках. Он еще не знаком с владельцем этой тележки, но заранее его ненавидит.

Он покупает нужные продукты и двигается дальше. Посреди соседнего прохода, подбоченившись, стоит парень и внимательно изучает полки с печеньем. Больше вокруг никого не наблюдается, стало быть, это и есть мудак с тележкой.

Эрик ожидал увидеть какого-нибудь богатенького сноба или, может, хипстера, но этот мудак облачен в безразмерный кардиган, который не наденет ни один уважающий себя обитатель дома престарелых. Эрик медленно толкает тележку, наблюдая, как незнакомец, судя по всему, определившись с выбором, встает на цыпочки, пытаясь дотянуться до коробки на верхней полке. Эрик посмеивается: этот парень просто коротышка и, несмотря на все старания, он едва касается вожделенной коробки кончиками пальцев. При этом брюки натягиваются в определенных местах, выставляя напоказ просто фантастическую задницу, и вот это уже не смешно. Эрик неприкрыто глазеет, пока незнакомец не замечает его.

— Ой. — Парень слегка краснеет. — Привет. — У него бледная шея, и это несколько отвлекает. Он выпрямляется и краснеет еще гуще, неловко потирая шею.

— Ага, — нечленораздельно произносит Эрик, прекратив наконец пялиться, и быстренько катит тележку мимо мудака — не такого уж богатого, но определенно привлекательного.

Незнакомец хмурится.

— Почему мудак?

Вот черт. Он что, сказал это вслух? Эрик плохо спал последнее время — на работе горел огромный проект, но обычно он куда более осторожен со словами. Если бы он и впрямь захотел обидеть этого парня, придумал бы что-нибудь более остроумное: скажем, назвал бы его одичавшей от одиночества, стопроцентно биоразрушаемой трагедией для моды.

Внезапно парень принимается хохотать. Голубые глаза сияют.

— Все эти выводы — из-за тележки и кардигана?

Ах ты. Эрик определенно ничего не говорил, а значит...

— Телепат, — сообщает ему незнакомец. — А ты, друг мой, ужасно громко думаешь.

«Я тебе не друг», — хочет огрызнуться Эрик, но прикусывает язык, потому что он уже не ребенок. Очевидно, помогает это мало, поскольку парень снова смеется, и Эрик понимает, что не может сдержать собственный разум.

Впрочем, на этого идиота трудно сердиться: он великолепен, когда вот так заливается смехом, и Эрик не может отвести взгляда от ярких губ, невероятно голубых глаз и волос, в которые так и хочется запустить пальцы.

— Прости, — произносит парень, улыбаясь. — Ты не поможешь? Никак не могу достать, — он кивает в сторону печенья, до которого пытался дотянуться.

Эрик ставит тележку в сторонку, чтобы никому не мешать (он очень надеется, что кое-кто услышит эту мысль), и подходит ближе к мудаку. Очаровательному мудаку.

— Чарльз, — представляется тот, и происходящее его, судя по всему, забавляет. — Меня зовут Чарльз, не «мудак». И мне нужно печенье, вон то, — он указывает на коробку (без глютена и лактозы), и Эрик вздыхает. — Они вкусные, — убеждает его Чарльз и даже не пытается отступить в сторону, хотя стоит прямо у Эрика на дороге.

Что ж, Эрик знает эту игру. Он пожимает плечами и придвигается ближе, плотно прижимаясь к Чарльзу со спины, тянется поверх его плеча, задевает рукой волосы. Макушка Чарльза касается его подбородка, и Эрик чувствует запах чая и чего-то еще — какой-то тонкий горьковатый аромат. Эрик глубоко вдыхает его и хватает печенье. Он слегка отстраняется — почти незаметно, и Чарльз поворачивается, задевая его, вздергивает подбородок, чтобы взглянуть ему прямо в глаза.

— Спасибо, — выдыхает он. Воздух между ними кажется раскаленным. Чарльз облизывает нижнюю губу, и Эрик беспомощно таращится на него, не в силах отвести взгляд. — За печенье.

С этими словами Чарльз выхватывает коробку из онемевших пальцев Эрика и отступает, забирая тепло. Он ухмыляется и уходит. Эрик молча наблюдает, как Чарльз скрывается за поворотом. Сердце бьется как сумасшедшее. В голове — ни единой мысли.

Все оставшиеся покупки он совершает на автомате. Ему даже дышать трудно, а мир, кажется, сузился до воспоминания об алых губах. Вот же напасть. Эрик вновь замечает Чарльза, когда выкладывает покупки на ленту. Тот стоит в другой очереди, складывая продукты в яркие эко-сумки.

 _«У меня никого нет_ , — отчаянно думает Эрик, вкладывая в эту мысль столько сил, сколько может, зная, что, вполне возможно, это его последний шанс. — _Я ни с кем не встречаюсь»_. Он понятия не имеет, сработает ли этот маневр, но внезапно Чарльз резко поднимает голову, встречаясь с Эриком взглядом, и широко улыбается — ярко, ослепительно.

 _«Черт_ , — лихорадочно соображает Эрик. — _Правда сработало, что ли?»_

Чарльз тем временем что-то говорит кассиру, который все еще пробивает ему продукты, а затем быстрым шагом направляется к Эрику.

— Можно твой телефон? — спрашивает он. Кассир, обслуживающий Эрика, понимающе ухмыляется, но Эрику нет никакого дела. Он снимает блокировку и молча передает телефон Чарльзу. Тот быстро вбивает свой номер, сохраняет его, а затем бесцеремонно засовывает телефон Эрику в карман, скользнув рукой по бедру, и отстраняется. Лицо Эрика полыхает.

— Увидимся, — произносит Чарльз и, шагая от бедра, возвращается к своей очереди. Эрик во второй раз за день не может найти слов.

***

Через неделю они с Чарльзом встречаются в парке: берут кофе на вынос и садятся на скамейку. Чарльз выуживает из портфеля пакет печенья и улыбается.

— Без глютена и лактозы, — поясняет он и тут же скармливает печеньку Эрику, задев напоследок пальцем его нижнюю губу.

Печенье просто жуткое, на вкус напоминает глазированный картон, а не выпечку, но Чарльз с такой надеждой смотрит на Эрика своими глазищами, что он пытается не кривиться и коротко кивает:

— Изумительно.

Разумеется, врать телепату — бессмысленное занятие. Чарльз кажется искренне позабавленным, после чего пробует печенье сам. Он медленно жует, щурясь все больше и больше. Губы сжимаются в тонкую линию.

— Какая дрянь, — подытоживает он. Они переглядываются и принимаются хохотать, и Эрик не может сдержать расцветающее в груди тепло. — Прошу прощения, друг мой, — наконец выдавливает Чарльз. Он уже не смеется, но на щеках по-прежнему играет очаровательный румянец. — Правда, я умею печь весьма соблазнительные брауни. Без глютена и лактозы.

Эрик едва сдерживает стон.

— Разумеется, если ты не против пойти ко мне и попробовать их, — продолжает Чарльз, и веселье на его лице сменяется неприкрытым желанием.

Эрик молчаливо взирает на него, а потом снова врет:

— Обожаю брауни.

— Отлично, — Чарльз тянет Эрика со скамьи, но на сей раз делает вид, что поверил его словам. — Уверен, если тебе не понравится, я найду что-нибудь еще тебе по вкусу.

В итоге Эрик оказывается у Чарльза дома и обнаруживает, что брауни и впрямь неплохи на вкус. Впрочем, куда меньше его удивляет тот факт, что Чарльз на вкус гораздо, гораздо лучше.


End file.
